


A Special Kind of Honeymoon

by TheLivingAreHungry



Category: The Honeymooners (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingAreHungry/pseuds/TheLivingAreHungry
Summary: In true Alice fashion she boldly finds a way to keep her promise to the woman she loves.
Relationships: Alice Kramden & Trixie Norton, Alice/Trixie
Kudos: 1





	A Special Kind of Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, all feedback welcomed. Enjoy!

“One of these days, Alice! One of these days... BAM to the moon!” 

I could hear that meathead from my kitchen. While I'm safely tucked away in my layaway palace next to dopey, the love of my life has to put up with that brute downstairs. Double edge sword living one floor above them...above her. Boy, if I were a man, I’d show him the moon alright!

I would normally take it out on Ed, throwing pans and anything in sight at him. But Alice had a talk with me, of course she did, she is so smart and caring. One of the reasons I love her.

I remember looking at the Brooklyn bridge sunset in our teens, our pinkies touching, she told me “One day I’m going to marry you, I’ll find a way to keep you close by and show you love the rest of your life”. As my heartbeat sped up and my eyes watered, she seemed the most brave and insane creature on earth. My insane creature - I trusted every word. 

Sure enough, here we are. Not exactly a Boston marriage, but the next best thing; a special, queer kind of permanent honeymoon.

I wouldn’t trade it for the world, I wouldn’t trade her for the world - my Alice.

——

“One of these days, Alice! One of these days... BAM to the moon!” 

She can hear him, I know Trix can. I just hope our talk made a difference and she isn't taking it out on that poor soul. 

She is worth it, she is worth all of this. Putting up with this low IQ, hot tempered, whaley vain of my existence. Seeing her beautiful face everyday, having some type of future together, making good on my word. She is definitely worth it.

——

“Excuse me, Alice, I hope you don’t mind. I just got you a little something as an anniversary present.."

How that dumb witted fool couldn’t see what I was doing was beyond me. I suppose I should be more careful.

It is bold but I couldn’t pass up a chance to show it off. Show off our love in the midst of what society deems acceptable - their meaningless wedding anniversary. How he can't see she is completely out of his league is beyond me, and the way he treats her.. That baboon! I suppose if it isn't food he isn't paying much attention.

Despite the warning hint in her eyes, I know she loved it. Making the usual escape to our oasis upstairs later that night was the icing on the cake.


End file.
